cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Green Thing". Plot (Back at the Puffle Park, Bambadee is taking care of the puffles as Dot feed the O'Berries to the puffles in the pool) *Dot: Who want a little piece? *feed the O'Berry to the brown puffle* There you go. *Bambadee: Dot, a little help? I'm carrying 30 of them like a ice cream cone. *Dot: Just do your job. It's none of your business. *Bambadee: *drop the puffles* Whoa, the babies just fall off. *Dot: They're not babies, they're puffles. *Bambadee: Then how can a mommy puffle and a daddy puffle mate to have a baby like a single penguin? *Dot: Penguins lay eggs every year. The mommies go off to swim while the daddies stay to protect the eggs from the cold weather. *Bambadee: We penguins never mate and fall in love on a penguin island like yours. We're always the worse! *Dancing Penguin: Guys, guys! *Bambadee: DP, we're in the middle of babysitting. *Dancing Penguin: Guys, Cadence needs you at the Dance Studio. *Bambadee: More like a music studio, huh? *Dancing Penguin: Just go. It's a very important meeting for all of you. *Dot: Look like we got some business to take care of. *Bambadee: What about the puffles? *Dancing Penguin: I'll take care of them. Ah, you guys are so cute. *Bambadee: Let's go, there's nothing to worry about. *Dot: Back in business. (At Cadence's Music Studio, DJ Maxx is testing out his discs on the stereo as the Penguin band practice their songs with Cadence playing the instruments) *Franky: I want to be a man! *Cadence: Okay, that's it. We practice enough for today. *Franky: Aw, we sing the best songs on the planet and for everyone to look at. *Cadence: We need a break. *Stompin' Bob: How about a coffee break? *Cadence: We ran out of coffee a week ago. *Stompin' Bob: Aw shucks. *G Billy: I want to rock more. *Petey K: That's enough rocking for today. *DJ Maxx: Guys, guys. I think you should play it better. *Cadence: I got my stereo on you. *DJ Maxx: You're pulling my fin girl. Keep it ridgid. (Bambadee and Dot arrive at the dance studio) *Bambadee: We made it. *Dot: The brown penguin want us here. *DJ Maxx: Oh yeah, we send him over to pick you guys up. *Bambadee: And now he's taking care of the puffles at the Puffle Park. *DJ Maxx: Good for you. We got something for you to share. *Bambadee: Like what? A barbeque? *DJ Maxx: No. We can play a song just for fun. Everyone play a song just for fun and all of your friends around. *Bambadee: Ha ha ha, i knew it was going to happen. *DJ Maxx: It is time to play the tunes. *Cadence: I'm up for a song. *Dot: We're playing again? *Franky: Glad we're here for the team. *Bambadee: Let's show some friendship power to the world. *Cadence: Alright, what song do you want to play? *Franky: "The Party Starts Now", no. We play it like 10 times every year. This year, we done like 11. We need to do something else to try something new. *Bambadee: How about we rock and roll and then rock the show. *Dot: Oh yeah. Play one of your favorite tunes to go with. *DJ Maxx: I got one. Ooh, this disc goes in blue. *Bambadee: Hit it red man. *DJ Maxx: Let's hit it up for the island. *play the tune on the stereo* *Cadence: Alright, let's tune it up more. *Bambadee: Yeah, let's rock it up. *Franky: This is going to be fun than having a coffee break. Hit it! *Cadence: *singing* *Bambadee: Man, that was a good one. *DJ Maxx: Dayum. *Franky: I love being in this place. *Stompin' Bob: Me too. This place is cooking. *DJ Maxx: We had enough for today. Let's go take a actual break for now. *Bambadee: I hit the spot. I hit the spot on the floor. *Dot: When to know how to play some good music. *Cadence: What if we play one more song? *Franky: Oh yeah, let's do that. *DJ Maxx: No, no. I think we had enough for today. *G Billy: Dang it. *Bambadee: Once again, we're going on a run. *phone calling* *Petey K: Bambadee, your phone is calling. *Bambadee: Oh. *answer the phone* Hello? *Goober: *on the phone* Oh hey Bambadee. Long time no see. We need you and your friends to come over and we're about to start this meeting in just a second. *Bambadee: Wait a minute. Goober? What are you doing here? *Goober: We need you. Bring Roofhowse, Dot and many friends as you like. *Bambadee: I'll be on the way. *stop calling* *Dot: Who was on the phone? *Bambadee: We need to go back to Webkinz World. Goober need us for a meeting. *Dot: Wait, Goober was on the phone and you want us to go to Webkinz World? *DJ Maxx: Who the heck is Goober? *Bambadee: He is a dog scientist that you guys don't know. I'm bringing a few friends over to the meeting. *Franky: Hey, what about us? *Bambadee: Not you guys. You don't know anything about him. *Cadence: We were there with you. *Bambadee: No you're not. You were following me all along since last year. *Stompin' Bob: So, what people do you want for them? *Bambadee: I need a group of friends that get along together and hang out with people that started a organization. (At Jangrah's igloo house, a Igloo Owners Association meeting is held with Roofhowse, Blizzard, Sydmull and Lorna listening to Jangrah about the future of the island) *Jangrah: As we make homes for new penguins, we always want to give and share love for the others and not spread wars to the other penguins from the land. *Roofhowse: There may be immigrants. But nothing can stop them from people coming by. *Blizzard: Are there any innocent people around? MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed (Chapter 1) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers